Darkness Named
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Getting the Pso'Xja Pass *Go to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux. *Go to Lower Jeuno and talk to Ghebi Damomohe at I-7. *Go to one of the uncapped Pso'Xja towers to farm chips, as for the later Chips quest. For this mission, each player only needs one, it doesn't matter which color. *Head back to Jeuno and trade your chip to Ghebi Damomohe in exchange for a Pso'Xja pass (key item). Diabolos *Gear up for a level 40 BCNM, Teleport-Vahzl, and enter the tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. *You will need sneak and invis throu some of the areas and not throu others. *In this Pso'Xja tower, there are shimmering walls of different color. Every time you enter one you zone and all your buffs wear off. *The order of walls you want is red, black, red, black. *After the last black zone, sneak up and ride the elevator down. There is a gate, which your pass will open, and you will enter The Shrouded Maw where you will fight Diabolos. *You start on a platform above and once someone jumps, everyone else is dragged down, and the battle begins. *The battlefield consists of 25 floor squares which may be removed by Diabolos during the fight. If you fall or are on a square that is removed, you will be eaten alive by about 8 waiting and hungry Diremite Assaulters. *You can see which tiles will disappear before you drop into the arena. In the "Battlefield layout" screenshot, the tiles which will disappear have a thicker outline. In the image, they are the ones immediately to his left and right, the second and third tiles in front of him, and the two in the lower left corner of the image. :*If some of the corners aren't going to drop, the tank should pull Diabolos into one of the corners. With Diabolos in one corner, the three tiles in the opposite corner are outside the AoE of Nightmare, so a mage can stand there and wake people up if necessary. *The party will land in the center of the arena and Diabolos will be in front of you. Initial battle positions: :D''' - Diabolos :'''P - where party lands O O D''' O O O O O O O O O '''P O O O O O O O O O O O O *Choose tiles to stand on that won't drop, preferably with the mages outside Nightmare range. If you just want to go with tiles that will never drop in any layout, here's where to stand during battle: :X''' - Tiles that may drop :'''O - Tiles that will not drop X X D''' X X '''O X X O O - Melee on "OO" to the right X X X X X X O''' X X X X X '''O O X - Mages on "OO" *Pull Diabolos to the 2nd row down onto the tiles marked as "OO". Mages should be stand on the "OO" tiles on the bottom row. The Fallen Floor image can give good visual. *Diabolos' TP attacks: :*'Nightmare': Inflicts anyone in the 15' AoE with Sleep and 21HP/tick bio. Damage will not wake you up from Nightmare, only cures. Nightmare can and should be Stun'ed or cancelled with Stun weaponskills such as Smash Axe. The Bard song Fowl Aubade, combined with Barsleepra, is pretty effective for helping people to wake up fast from Nightmare. :*'Camisado': Single-target physical damage and knockback. Stand with your back to the wall so that this doesn't knock you into a hole. :*'Noctoshield': Gives Diabolos the effect of Phalanx (Dispel or Magic Finale). :*'Ultimate Terror': AOE Absorb-All. Drains multiple attributes. Not too bad on its own, but it interferes with Dispelling Noctoshield and Erasing Nightmare Bio. Maybe absorbed by Utsusemi? :Diabolos also casts various Dark-elemental spells: Sleepga, Sleep II, Bio II, Drain, Aspir, Blind, and maybe Dispel. *Dealing with Nightmare is the key to this mission. If you are using weapon skills to stun Nightmare, the stunners should bring Icarus Wings so that they don't have to build TP first. If you're using a DRK for stun, that is their primary role, damage dealing is a secondary concern. Make sure that they filter their chat log so that they can see Nightmare being readied and that they only use weapon skills after Diabolos has used another special attack or been stunned (if Diabolos uses Nightmare while they are readying a weapon skill there will not be enough time to cast stun). *Poison Potions won't wake you up from Nightmare, but they will wake you up from Sleepga, so at least the stunners should drink them. *After you defeat Diabolos, head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux (G-10) to complete the mission. *Tavnazian Safehold AH will now be linked to the Jeuno AH. *You will now be able to do the Lufaise Meadows supplies quest. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Prishe has been taken to Doctor Monberaux's clinic! What ails her fragile body and what, if anything, can save her!?